Before manufacturing components, especially structural components, a design process of the component has to be executed in order to better understand the mechanical behavior of the component due to external loads. In other words, the component is designed in a first step and then a simulation process is conducted in order to collect information about the behavior of the component if external loads are applied to the component. After the component has been designed and the simulation process has been conducted, the component can further be optimized with respect to its shape such that the load distribution within the component is enhanced in accordance with the requirements to be fulfilled by the component during an operation mode. Therefore, only one component is the basis for the design and optimization process which component is optimized in its shape, for example in an iterative design and optimization process.
United States patent document US 2011/0161057 describes methods and systems for optimizing the design of aerodynamic surfaces using computational fluid dynamics.
German patent document DE 100 41 031 A1 describes a method for configuring an arrangement of components in an aircraft.